Doing Business
by JatieLuvr101
Summary: The guys and Katie go on a camping trip. James and Katie spend time "doing business" in the woods in the middle of the night. - I'm a terrible writer, this is why I should stick to reading.


**I am JatieLuvr101. I'm more of a reader, no way I'm a writer.**

_*I don't own Big Time Rush.*_

The boys had the weekend off from working on the next BTR album. What better way to spend the free weekend than by going camping? Katie loved camping so she tagged along with her brothers Kendall, Logan and Carlos and her boyfriend James.

They spent the whole first day fishing, swimming in the lake and singing camp fire songs which got them very exhausted so they decided to go to sleep...

Katie was shaking James' shoulder. "James, wake up."

James groans and opens his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I need to pee."

"Just go out there."

"I don't wanna go out alone. Please come with me."

James sighs and gets out of his sleeping bag and grabs the flashlight, following Katie out into the woods. They traveled a little bit though until Katie stopped at a tree next to a bush.

"Why did you have to pick this tree?"

"It's the little girl's tree. Now turn around."

James turns around so Katie could do her business.

Katie smirks and jumps onto James' back, placing her lips on his neck and roughly sucked the skin into her mouth, making James drop the flashlight and moan loudly. Phew, good thing they weren't near the tent or else the guys would've woken up.

"Katie..." Katie got off of his back and James turned to face her. "I thought you needed to do your business."

"No, I said I needed to pee but since you put it that way..." Katie forcefully pushed him against the tree and kisses him.

James forced his tongue into Katie's mouth so he could make contact with her tongue. He grabbed her ass and pushed her against his crotch so she could feel his cock.

"See what you do to me, Katie?"

Katie smirks and bends down to pick up the flashlight, directing the light at his crotch and eyeing the bulge within his pajama pants. She pulls down the straps of her tank top and pulls it down so it could rest just underneath her breasts.

"Let me take care of that."

Katie grabs the waistband of his pajamas pants and pulls it down. She placed a kiss on the fabric-covered bulge of his boxers, making his cock twitch. "Man, you are hard." Katie pulled his boxers down, freeing James' erect cock. "Hold the flashlight."

James grabs the flashlight and shines it down on Katie and his cock. Katie licked the tip of his cock, making James moan.

She proceeds to bring his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his length and tasting his pre-cum. "Oh my god..." Katie hums around his cock, making James' legs shake. Katie pulls his cock out of her mouth and giggles. "Don't fall over."

"Very funny. Back to business."

Katie returns his cock into her mouth again, moaning at the taste of it before bobbing her head.

"Look at me, Katie." James makes contact with Katie's eyes as she continued to suck his cock. He moved his hips forward a little, pushing his cock further into Katie's mouth.

"Katie, I'm close."

Katie immediately removed her mouth from his cock.

"Hey!"

Katie stands up to face him. "Can't have you come yet."

"That's not fair."

James quickly shoved the flashlight into Katie's hand and switched places with Katie. "Now I'm gonna do my business." Katie leans back against the tree.

James kisses her a couple of times before grabbing both of her breasts and roughly massaging them, making Katie moan. "You like that, baby?"

"Mmm, yeah."

James moved his head down to lick her right nipple, his thumb proceeding to massage her left nipple. "Oh, James..." James suddenly stops and moved his finger into the waistband of her pajama shorts.

"No panties?"

Katie shines the flashlight at him as his hand dove into her pajama shorts, immediately going towards her pussy. "So wet, Katie."

His hand returned to the waistband and pulled down her pajama shorts. James bends down and Katie moved her leg onto James' shoulder, exposing her wet pussy. James' tongue stuck into her pussy making Katie throw her head back and moan, dropping the flashlight. James smirks and started flicking his tongue against her clit.

Katie's legs were shaking like crazy. She had to make sure her right leg wouldn't give out or else she wouldn't fall over. It wasn't easy trying to keep her balance. Katie couldn't keep herself up and her body kept moving down, allowing James' tongue to dig deeper into her pussy.

"You like this even more, don't you?" James stuck a finger in her and lapped at her clit.

Katie moans. "Ah..."

James could feel Katie shaking even more, indicating that she was close to coming and he took his tongue away from her pussy.

"Aw, James..."

"What? You did the same thing to me."

Katie regained her balance and leaned against the tree. James stood up and kisses Katie, pushing his body against her. He felt his cock brush against Katie's pussy so he moved his arms underneath Katie's legs and lifts her up. Katie gasps when the tip of James' cock entered her.

"Fuck me, James."

"With pleasure."

Katie wrapped her arms around James as he pushed his cock into her and Katie nearly screams.

"Oh god!"

Katie's back is pushed against the tree as James thrusted in and out of her quickly. "More, James!"

James shoved himself into her as deep as he could, deep enough to hit Katie's g-spot.

Katie's legs shook and her walls were beginning to spasm around his hard cock. "James, make me come."

"Oh, I will."

James moved his hips rapidly and Katie moans loudly every time he went into her. "I-I'm coming!"

Katie came around James' cock which was still inside of her. Katie panted as James lowered her legs onto the ground. Katie heard James chuckle before he pushed into her again, making her yelp.

"I'm not done with my business yet."

Katie's eyes widened as James turned her body around and had her lean against the tree.

James held her hips and shoved his cock into her pussy from behind her. He thrusted in and out as hard as he could. Katie moans loudly from James' hard cock shoving in and out of her rapidly.

Katie's legs were aching from when she came the first time and now she was close to coming again.

"Keep going like that."

James' hand moved to her pussy and his finger pressed against her clit, making Katie's walls shake.

James moans at the feeling of Katie's vibrating walls around his cock. "Almost there..."

"Come in me, James."

"Sure, baby."

James forcefully grabbed her hips and held onto them while shoving his length into her, probably deeper than before.

"Ahh, James!"  
"Katie!"

With one last thrust, James' cum spilled into her and Katie came around his cock.

Katie's legs finally give out and she falls onto the ground, panting. "Wow, we should go camping more often."

James helps Katie get up and held up her pajama shorts. Katie snatches them and jumps into James' arms, kissing him. "Next break we have, we'll go on our own camping trip."

"Sounds like fun. I'm in."

They got dressed, picked up the flashlight and made their way back to their tent so they could go back to sleep...

The next morning, James woke up when Katie elbowed his chest. "Ow!" Luckily, his voice wasn't loud enough to wake up the guys.

"Sorry, James." She scratched her arm. "I feel all itchy."

James sat up and suddenly, his shoulder started to itch. "Me too."

Katie's scratching hand moved to her chest. "What is going on? All we did was have sex by a tree."

James' eyes widen. "Uh, Katie? There was a bush there too." Katie turns to him. "Oh no, that bush must have been-"

All their itching and scratching said it all.

Yep, poison ivy.


End file.
